


Take Out or Delivery

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo woke to the sound of his stomach growling. Judging by how bright his bedroom was it was probably sometime in the early afternoon, and Oikawa was still asleep beside him. </p><p>He tried to remember the last thing he ate. <i>Was it dinner? Wait, no.</i> Oikawa had shown up before he could make himself dinner, and an Oikawa who walks in looking frankly radiant and demands to suck your dick is not something you postpone to eat shitty ramen. So it must have been lunch, roughly twenty four hours ago, no wonder he was starved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Out or Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sushibomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibomb/gifts).



Kuroo woke to the sound of his stomach growling. Judging by how bright his bedroom was it was probably sometime in the early afternoon, and Oikawa was still asleep beside him. 

He tried to remember the last thing he ate. _Was it dinner? Wait, no._ Oikawa had shown up before he could make himself dinner, and an Oikawa who walks in looking frankly radiant and demands to suck your dick is not something you postpone to eat shitty ramen. So it must have been lunch, roughly twenty four hours ago, no wonder he was starved. 

He kicked gently at Oikawa’s leg, trying to wake him up. When he didn’t stir he kicked a little harder.

“Hey, dickmunch, wake up.” He called, kicking a third time. Oikawa rolled over finally and fluttered his eyelashes like some sort of movie heroine. It had to be an act.

“You weren’t complaining about that last night.” He said and Kuroo laughed because he knew that was what Oikawa would say. 

“You hungry?” Kuroo asked, running his hand through his hair in a futile attempt to smooth it. 

“Starved.” Oikawa said, closing his eyes again. 

“Then go get us food.”

“You first.”

Kuroo groaned. He was pretty certain the only person more stubborn than he was was Oikawa, and this argument could literally last until they starved to death in his bed. 

“I’m hungry, Oikawa, please?” He whined, rolling over and pushing his lips against Oikawa’s ear. 

“No, Kuroo, fuck you.” He mumbled back.

“Since when do you talk like that?”

“Since I started spending more time with you.” 

Kuroo laughed again, this time against Oikawa’s neck. 

“You spent years with Iwaizumi and he curses like a sailor, that never rubbed off on you.” 

“That’s because Iwa-chan never rubbed me off.” Oikawa laughed at his own joke and Kuroo laughed too, despite how stupid it was. 

“Okay, so it’s my sexual prowess that has affected your vocabulary, I see.” Kuroo reasoned ridiculously. 

“Yes, that’s exactly it. Now bring me some fuckin’ food.”

It sounded ridiculous when Oikawa cursed like that and Kuroo was still laughing as he rolled away back onto his back. 

They laid in silence and Kuroo wondered if Oikawa had fallen back asleep when he spoke.

“Do we know anyone who could bring us food?”

“Could you get Iwaizumi to do it?” Kuroo asked, thinking of the guy who was still, despite everything, Oikawa’s best friend.

“Maybe, what about Ken-chan?”

“Kenma?” Kuroo knew who he meant but he refused to accept the nickname, even though Kenma seemed to have no reaction to it.

“Yes, Ken-chan. Would he bring us food?”

“I don’t know, maybe? You call Iwaizumi and I’ll call Kenma. Worst case scenario they both bring us food. Which is not a bad thing at all.” 

Kuroo’s call with Kenma was short and incredibly one sided. Kuroo explained the situation and Kenma said no, Kuroo whined and begged, Kenma was silent. Eventually Kuroo just hung up, knowing he’d get nothing more from his best friend. 

Oikawa’s call seemed slightly more animated, at least from Kuroo’s perspective. Oikawa was using his trademark begging voice, complete with multiple “Iwa-chans” and Kuroo could hear Iwaizumi’s voice get louder and louder throughout the call. By the end he was screaming something to the effect of “Fuck no”. Oikawa hung up and just shook his head.

“Do we have any other friends?” Kuroo asked, staring up at the ceiling. 

“You have those guys from that other Tokyo team, right?”

Kuroo nodded, remembering Fukurodani. “Yeah I could try Bokuto. Even Akaashi maybe, but he’d probably say no. What about you? Don’t you have friends at Karasuno?”

“Tobio-chan? We’re hardly friends. I don’t think he’d go out of his way to help me. Unless I offered to train him in something... “ His voice trailed off as if he was considering possibilities. 

“I’ll call Bokuto.”

Bokuto didn’t answer. But when he called Akaashi and begged he eventually handed the phone to Bokuto just to get out of the conversation. 

“Kuroo! What’s up, man?”

“Why the hell didn’t you answer your phone?”

“Oh, I left it at home, whoops.” Bokuto was always forgetting things, he liked to pretend it was part of his charm, Kuroo thought it took away from what little charm he had. 

“Will you bring me some lunch, man? I’m really sore and tired and I think I might be getting sick. I don’t think I can leave the apartment today. And I didn’t eat dinner, so it’s been fuckin ages and I think I might die.” Kuroo knew the more dramatic he was the more likely Bokuto was to say yes. 

He could see Oikawa smirking out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah, man, of course! What are bros for?” 

“Awesome! I don’t even care what you bring me as long as it’s a lot. Like, pretend I’m two people, that’s how much food I need. I’ll pay you back when you get here.” 

Bokuto agreed and they hung up. 

Oikawa was still smiling when he put the phone down on the nightstand and Kuroo kissed him before laying back on the bed and pulling him close. His stomach growled again, but he knew they’d solved that problem. 

They laid quietly again, Kuroo’s arm wrapped around Oikawa’s shoulders, until Oikawa cleared his throat.

“Kuroo?” He asked.

“What’s up?”

“I have to pee.” 

Kuroo moved his arms but Oikawa didn’t move. 

“Well, are you going?”

“I don’t want to get out of bed.”

Kuroo laughed because he knew there was no way they’d be able to solve that problem.

**Author's Note:**

> why not?


End file.
